


Friends

by LolyGothica



Series: GoM: Overprotective Actions, Commence! [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyGothica/pseuds/LolyGothica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day free of photo session and practice was rare for Kise, a treat even. But since he had bugged the GOM, no one wanted to hang up with him. And there was Kagami. And Aomine found them. And there were threatening emails in Kagami's mail box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and never make any money by this fic.

And guys, I don't really remember how Kise calls Momoi, it's "Momoicchi" or "Momocchi", I really have no idea -_- So I picked "Momoicchi" for this fic.

 

 

**FRIENDS**

A vacant day without photo-shooting session and basketball practice was a rare thing for Kise. A treat even. He cherished it very much, and would like to spend it meaningfully by having quality time with his friends, having fun in general.

He had asked Kasamatsu, but the captain firmly declined stating that they had extra practice today. And no, Kise was prohibited to join since the doctor said he should rest his legs from practices for two weeks full. Kise pouted and stretched on his bed. He didn't want this day to go by wasted.

He dialed Kuroko after that, hoping the phantom sixth man would want to hangout. But he only receive the distinct rejection tone.

"Mou, Kurokocchi is so mean!" Kise rolled on his bed. "He didn't even pick up my call."

"Midorimacchi it is then." Kise said hopefully.

_"Hello."_

"Midorimacchi!"

_"... Kise."_

"Yeah! Midorimacchi, let's hang out!"

_"Tch, don't call me for something unimportant."_

"It's important, Midorimacchi! It's a holiday, let's have fun! We can go to game center or watch a movie or just hang out!" Kise chirpily explained.

_"Kise, bug someone else."_ And with that, Midorima hang up on him.

Kise sighed. He knew it would happen anyway. His last option was Aomine. Murasakibara and Akashi weren't in Tokyo. And Momoi caught a cold.

"Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed as soon as the other pick up his call.

_"Kise, what is it?"_ The bored tone was crystal clear.

"Let's hang out! It will be fun!"

_"Don't wanna."_

"Aominecchi!"

_"Don't wanna."_ Now he sounded as if he was stuffing his face on a pillow. That guy, must be still in his bed. Just like him.

"Aw, come on! It's rare for me to have a day free like this."

_"Ask Kuroko."_

"He hang up on me."

_"..."_

"... Aominecchi?"

And Aomine did what Kuroko did. He hang up on Kise.

"Ahomine." Kise mumbled.

* * *

In the end, Kise went out by himself. He didn't want to let his depleted mood hindered him to have fun. He dressed as stylish as usual and went to a nearby mall. The mall packed with people, and there were more girls who knew him than he could handle, so he fled. He went to a game center and picked to play at the basketball game. It was a matter of minutes before he was bored since there was no challenge.

He went to Maji Burger. Where he ate in silence and could only observe a group of middle school boys chatted happily. The atmosphere in their booth was in contrast with his, in which he was so gloomy despite his bright mask on.

* * *

Now, Kise was in a park, sitting quietly by himself as he stared up at the partially clouded sky of this spring day. Kiseki no Sedai, their individualism knew no bound. Yes, it was lessened a bit after their face offs in the tournament. But apparently, that didn't apply to their Teiko-era friends.

Kise took out his phone again. He stared at it before scrolling through the contacts, where his eyes stopped at 'Kagamicchi'. Kise blinked once, he didn't realized he had saved Kagami's number. And without he realized he had pushed the call button.

_"Hello, who is this?"_ Kagami grumpily greeted.

Kise blinked, did he just call Kagami? Of all people?

_"Hello?"_

"Ah, Hello! Kagamicchi!" Kise enthusiastically replied. How he still able to put up such mask in his voice was beyond him.

_"Kagamicchi!? Is this Kise?"_

"Ahaha, so you remember me."

_"Of course. And stop with that Kagamicchi, will you?"_

"Kagamicchi, you should be happy I'm calling you 'Kagamicchi.'" Kise countered.

_"No, I'm not."_ Kagami deadpanned.

"...."

_"What is it? Moreover, how did you get my number?"_

"I don't really remember, but I think it's from Kurokocchi's phone."

_"You little brat."_

"Hey, we are at the same age."

_"Whatever, what is it?"_

"...."

_"Oi, Kise?"_

"Uh, yeah. Umh, Sorry to disturb you. Have a nice weekend, Kagamicchi!" Kise said hurriedly before hung up on him. Ugh, now he felt bad for hanging up on Kagami. He had been hung up by his friends, so he knew how it felt. But his phone notified him a new email.

_From: Kagamicchi_  
 _Subject: No Subject_  
 _Where are you?_

Kise blinked. He gripped his phone tightly, suddenly felt that his chest constricted and his arms languish. Why did he ask? It was better if Kagami ignored him too.

_To: Kagamicchi_  
 _Subject: Reply to No Subject_  
 _You know the park near Maji burger?_

He pushed 'send'. And put his phone back in his pants' pocket. As if Kagami would reply again, Kise thought with a bitter smile as he stared up to the cloud again.

30 minutes after that, his phone didn't ring. Even though he expected that, still Kise felt upset.

"Oi."

Kise almost jumped hearing the voice. He looked to the side, where Kagami stood and stared at him with something akin to apprehension.

"Ka-Kagamicchi!"

"What are you doing just sitting here?" Kagami asked as he seated himself beside Kise.

"I was walking around here." Kise lied with his thousands watt smile. "And just tired, you know."

"I've been standing there since ten minutes ago." Kagami stated. "And you just sitting here, head up to the sky."

"Eh?"

"Whatever, it's not my business." Kagami said. He then slapped Kise's back. "There is a street court nearby. Let's play a game there."

"Umh..." Kise trailed as he look to his legs. Well, a little game wouldn't hurt, right? "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

When Midorima heard from Momoi that Kise would be absent from basketball practices for two weeks, he knew he was doomed. No practices for Kise meant free time. Free time for Kise meant endless bugging for him. And yes, since three days ago Kise had been bugging him constantly about random things. Yesterday he asked him to hang out but he declined, as expected after being bugged like that.

But today until lunch time, there was no messages nor phone calls from the blond. Midorima flipped his phone open. Still none from Kise.

"Shin-chan, if you don't start eating I'll take that roll egg." Takao said as he eyed the roll egg predatorily.

On instinct Midorima distanced his lunch box from the hawk eye possessor. His eyes still focused on his inbox, and still no Kise on the list for today. It was, disturbingly dull.

* * *

Aomine as usual took a nap on the rooftop of Touou academy building. Momoi was beside him with a tissue held by her fingers to secure her running nose. She was talking to Kise on her phone, apologizing for not able to accompany him yesterday.

Aomine flipped his own phone open. No phone calls or messages from Kise. At this point, his phone should be ringing nonstop from Kise's excess free time.

Despite how he looked, or how all Kiseki no Sedai looked and behaved, they still long for their past as friends. It just, with being rival, with their own team to fight with, their friendship was shoved aside. The only thing that connected them to their old friendship was Kise's insistent bugging.

* * *

It was the umpteenth that Kagami replied to a message in the practice, as Kuroko observed. Kuroko frowned silently as he stared to his own phone. There was no annoying messages with 'Kurokocchi~' today.

* * *

Five days. Five consecutive days and his phone never gave him a 'Kise' message or phone call. Midorima had enough! Kise, despite his size was a child at heart. Who knows maybe he was kidnapped? Er, no, if that was the case the media should know that before he even wonder.

Midorima walked home alone. He even declined to walk home with Takao, in case Kise suddenly called and want to... Hang out. Something was bothering him, maybe this time Kise was really mad? Nah, Kise knew him too much to be angry to him with his dismissive attitude.

Midorima considered asking Akashi about that, but he could clearly visualize how scissors pierced his neck in his sleep. It was a no secret around the internal of Kiseki no Sedai that Akashi had soft spots for Kise and Kuroko. No matter how gracefully he denied it.

Midorima scrolled down his contact list and stopped at Kise. He pressed 'call' and immediately paled. What would he say to Kise!?

* * *

"Don't use any copy." Kagami said as he took out his basket ball. "I heard from Coach that you injured yourself when played against Ahomine."

"Okay okay." Kise replied while took off his school blazer. But then his phone went off. He fished it out from his blazer's pocket and blinked.

"Midorimacchi?" He muttered lowly so Kagami wouldn't hear.

* * *

His call was rejected.

Midorima blinked. He looked to the display of his phone and just stood there. Kise never, ever, rejecting a call. Then a message arrived.

_From: Kise (Kaijou)_  
 _Subject: No Subject_  
 _Midorimacchi! I'm sorry but I'm currently occupied right now~ Talk to you soon, okay?_ (≧∇≦)/

* * *

"Ki-chan! Let's meet up! Dai-chan is being restless saying you don't contact him for the whole week." Momoi chirped. Aomine almost smacked the back of her head, almost.

_"Momoicchi? I'm happy you call me, and say my sorry to Aominecchi, okay?"_

"Don't worry about him. Ne, do you have time to meet up? I'll call Midorin and Tetsu-kun also."

_"Umh, how to say this Momoicchi. My schedule packed with photo sessions for this whole week, and next week. My agency knows I am not allowed to practice."_

"Eh, that's okay. How about weekend? Or do you have photo session for weekend also?"

_"Umh, this week my basketball team will have a picnic together. And the next week I... I'm occupied also."_

"Occupied?"

_"Uh, yes."_

"I see, then next next week?"

_"I can't decide anything since my agency slaves me to death. Hehehe, joking. But really, I can't decide it yet."_

"Too bad." Momoi said as she looked to Aomine who had a prominent frown on his face. "Well then, contact me if you have a free time, okay?"

_"Of course, Momoicchi!"_

And the call ended. She sat beside Aomine and looked up to the sky.

"You guys are annoying. Ki-chan rarely has free day and you just brushed him off." Momoi said, just to stab the dark skinned man with guilt.

* * *

"What? So those shoes are from Aominecchi?" To say Kise surprised was a big understatement.

"Yeah, but I can't only have one pair. Who knows something like that will happen again."

"Oh sure, that will happen again. Good to know Kagamicchi is considerate enough." Kise grinned.

"What? So my image is inconsiderate to you?" Kagami playfully punched the model's shoulder. "Anyway, where does Aomine buy those shoes?" Kagami wondered.

"Let's call Momoicchi."

* * *

_"Ki-chan, do you finally have time?"_

"No no, Momoicchi. I just want to ask, where Aominecchi buys his shoes?"

_"Eh?"_

"Where does he buy basketball shoes?"

_"... Ki-chan."_

"Hm?"

_"Why didn't you call Dai-chan about that?"_

Kise blinked. Why indeed?

* * *

"How about this?" Kise held up a pair of neon yellow shoes.

"No! Kise, no yellow please." Kagami grunted.

"What? You don't like yellow?" Kise said with a frown.

"It's not that. I prefer red." Kagami said as he flicked the blond's forehead.

"Ah, red! I saw a cool pair at the display, come on." Kise said as he took Kagami's hand and dragged the taller man toward the display.

"Oi, Kise, slow down."

* * *

"Kiiiiseee." Aomine roared from outside of the display. Kagami and Kise were surprised seeing the angered dark-skinned boy as Aomine punched the glass display with his fist.

"A-Aominecchi?"

"What's that idiot doing?" Kagami said skeptically when Aomine spoke something they couldn't hear through the glass window.

* * *

"So this is what you meant with 'occupied'?" Aomine interrogated as him, Kise, Kagami, and Momoi, decided to have a lunch together.

"Well, I'm really occupied." Kise pouted.

"With this Bakagami?"

"What's wrong with Kagamicchi?" Kise defended.

"You rejected Satsuki's invitation because of him?"

"Aominecchi, Kagamicchi and I have planned it before Momoicchi asked me!"

"It's okay, Ki-chan. Dai-chan, enough." Momoi said when Aomine opened his mouth again.

And Kagami kept munching on his burger while hearing the conversation keenly. He didn't know the detail but their conversation was enough for him to pull a conclusion. When Aomine glared at him, he glared back.

* * *

_From: Unknown_  
 _Subject: Don't mess with Kise_  
 _I'll be your worst nightmare if ever you take Kise for granted, you hear me! Bakagami!_

_From: Unknown_  
 _Subject: No subject_  
 _I don't care what Oha-asa says about zodiac rank, if I hear any news about you hurting Kise, I'll send you a curse._

_From: Unknown_  
 _Subject: No subject_  
 _Is this Kagami-chin? Just telling you Tokyo and Akita are not that far and I can be there in seconds. So don't hurt Kise-chin or I'll bring Aka-chin with me. Aka-chin told me to include him._

"Kagami-kun."

"WHOAA! Kuroko! Don't startle me like that." Kagami jumped. He instantly flipped his phone shut.

"You sweat too much. Are you okay?" Kuroko watched the act, but strangely he looked as if he had expected that.

"Y-Yes, of course I am." Kagami cursed himself for stuttering. That couldn't be helped, with four monsters were aiming for his neck.

"I heard news about you and Kise-kun from Aomine. And Aomine-kun was never that frantic before." Kuroko began.

"Eh?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to threaten you. I just want Kagami-kun to understand their positions. Kise-kun is far too good looking for his own good and a child at heart. Many people only want him for his look and take advantage of his naivety." Kuroko took a seat beside Kagami. He stared up at him with his blank eyes. Yet Kagami felt indescribable chill from the flat stare. "So please, make sure you didn't kill yourself by hurting him."

"Uh..." Kagami trailed. Didn't he say he wasn't going to threaten him. "But Kuroko, don't you think it's too much? You are talking as if I date him. We are just friends."

Kuroko nodded. "I understand, Kagami-kun. But we had encountered so many 'friends' of Kise-kun."

"Wait, you don't trust me, do you?" Kagami crossed his arms in front of his chest, feeling offended by the underlined accusation.

"Of course I trust you. It just, your friendship with Kise-kun, I can see it may develop into something more."

"W-What!?" Kagami couldn't believe it, did Kuroko really think like that? And why did his face feel hot?

"That's why we are extra careful. But even if your relationship turns that way, I still trust you. The problem lies within how to convince the others."

"Stop right there! I and Kise are just friends, nothing more!"

"For now. Don't worry Kagami-kun, we'll watch you closely." Kuroko smiled reassuringly.

Reassuring my ass, that's far from it.

"Ugh, Kuroko, really! We are not like that."

Kuroko was silent for some seconds. He stared deeply, searching, to Kagami's eyes. Kagami blinked, it was kind of unnerving.

"Tell me, Kagami-kun. Be honest, don't you want to have something special with Kise-kun?"

"..." Kagami really couldn't answer that. Now that being confronted with such question, he knew that instant, he was doomed.

But then, his doom came closer than he initially thought when Kise cheerfully entered the gym and called him loudly with "TAIGACCHIII!" and rushed to him, and hugged him. Kagami chanted every English curses in his head, but damn, the boy was too warm and happy and bright, he couldn't tell him off.

Kuroko slowly, very slowly turned his face from Kise toward Kagami. "Kise-kun never calls us with our first names. Kagami-kun, the possibility goes higher." Kuroko said quietly so only Kagami who was beside him heard that.

"Eh? What is it? What is it, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked lightly.

"Nothing, right, Kagami-kun."

"Ye-yeah, nothing."

 

 

**END**

**Thanks for reading** , review?


End file.
